


Оу, но нет

by allla5960



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это нужно прекратить, умертвить. Убить пару бабочек в животе. </p><p>Потому что она не из тех девчонок, которые влюбляются в парней своих лучших подруг.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оу, но нет

**Author's Note:**

> Translation [oh but no](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3711235) by [Babydoll Ria (Babydoll_Ria)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Babydoll_Ria/pseuds/Babydoll%20Ria)
> 
> Разрешение на перевод получено;  
> Майя-центрик, односторонний!Лукас/Майя, future!фик — ребята перешли в старшую школу (первый курс = девятый класс);  
> гет, ангст, много размышлизмов, из предупреждений — чуть авторский перевод. 
> 
> Фанмейд: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7kvpcU21Fy8

Влюбиться очень легко. Зато разлюбить очень сложно. 

Смотрите, она любит Райли. Честное слово, она любит Райли. Райли — ее лучшая подруга, ее сестра, ее родственная душа, и, если уж разворачивать эту тему полностью, то, возможно, любовь всей ее жизни. 

И если бы это было возможно, она знает, как написать эту историю, она знает, чем это кончится, потому что Райли тоже ее любит. Она любит ее сильнее, и это было бы так легко. 

Только это не та история. 

Нет, это не она; это история блондинистого мальчишки из Техаса, который не заставляет ее желудок переворачиваться, а ладони липнуть от пота, как Джош. 

Смотрите, Джош, с Джошем легко. Он — лазейка, недостаточно сисек, недостаточно задницы, уровень по легкости — езда на велосипеде. Он слишком взрослый, она слишком маленькая, есть отговорки и причины, и они будут ещё лет пять или около того, они будут пустым звуком, когда спинка кровати будет стучать о стену. 

С Джошем просто. 

С Фарклом просто, они оба знают, что дружат уже лет шесть. Пересекать это с влюбленностью очень странно, но это важно для него, поэтому она живет с этим дальше. 

Но он? Да, это не просто. Это не любовь, это не может быть любовью, потому что Райли любит его и, в конце концов, Райли куда важнее. 

Это не проблемы с самооценкой, это известная богу истина — Райли куда важнее нее. 

И Райли любит Лукаса.

Поэтому Лукас за гранью — она лучше выпьет жидкость для снятия лака, чем коснется его, и будет защищать этот цветочек, этого ковбоя, который не теряет самообладания с каждой дурацкой кличкой, от сверхэнергичных пташек, как Мисси, или таких людей, как она сама. 

Потому что она куда хуже. 

Она влюблена в парня своей лучшей подруги.

Потому что эти чувства, — господи, она надеется, что это не они, но не знает, как называть их ещё, — как восход солнца в животе, как теплое шоколадное печенье на языке. Она чувствует себя в безопасности рядом с ним, будто все, может, не ярче, но яснее, она мыслит спокойнее, когда он рядом, или думает, что все вокруг становится спокойнее. 

В любом случае, она знает, что он виноват, но всего на шестьдесят семь процентов, потому что она могла что-нибудь сделать. 

Она могла найти его уродливым, глупым, раздражающим. Чертовски скучным. Она могла бы вообразить его слишком вежливым, капитаном бейсбольной команды, президентом класса, всем нравящимся парнем. 

Это скучно. 

Не похоже на Джоша. Джоша, который старше; который затыкает ее; который постоянно напоминает ей про три года, главным образом для того чтобы дать понять, что они по разные стороны восемнадцатилетия. 

Джош, который, как шот текилы, как электричество по ее позвоночнику и тряска в голове. Джош возбуждающий, потому что так недосягаемый, но такой предсказуемый. 

Нет никакого медленного развития чувств, нет ощущения восхождения на гору, только прыжок с самолета и чувство головокружения, словно внутренности делают сальто, а потом падают задницей вверх, а после наступает что-то вроде прояснения, вроде как ты нигде не был, а просто двигаешься дальше. Ты путаешься, как перемешанный кубик-рубик, пока кто-то с легкостью и терпением не начинает собирать тебя — или, может, только начинает и позволяет понять все остальное самостоятельно. 

Нет, с Джошем просто, потому что он чертовски предсказуем. Это всегда было между ними, и они оба знают, что все закончится в топке и с неловкостью. Жизнь не ситком, они полагаются, что Джош и Майя смогут продержаться так долго, что будут вместе, но они никогда не доживут до этих ожиданий. 

С Джошем просто, и она знает, как написана эта история. Она и Джош разрывают отношения, а Райли и Лукас двигаются к своему долго и счастливо с пятью детьми и ранчо в Техасе. Вот как все должно идти, и вот так оно и будет, черт побери. 

Она просто должна разлюбить его.

И смотрите, это самая сложная часть, потому что она не знает, как разлюбить, потому что она не знает, как влюбилась в него. Она не знает, честное слово. 

Она не знает, как это случилось. Это просто произошло, и от этого ещё хуже, потому что ей нужна причина. Ей нужен катализатор, что-нибудь, о чем она сможет думать, как об ужасном и неправильном, а после просто уничтожить эту мерзость, потому что это неправильно, и плохо, и просто невероятно неправильно. 

Но она ничего не может найти. Она не может найти ни единой точки отсчета, когда начались эти прыжки воздуха в ней, эта ясность, эти моменты, когда она перестает чувствовать, что все портит. Или, может быть, он не заставлял ее чувствовать, будто она что-то портит. Может быть, он заставлял ее чувствовать, что все в порядке, что она всего лишь перепутала, и он знает, что она имела ввиду не это. 

Она знает, что они будут номинированы на Королевском Балу, и Райли готовится, волнуется насчет платья, потому что она — потенциальная Королева, а Лукас, — ну, конечно, — потенциальный Король. Было бы круто, если бы они не выиграли, потому что иначе это стало бы знаком. 

Этот знак заставляет ее живот будто падать на три этажа вниз, глядя на то, как он улыбается Райли, и она не чувствует ничего настоящего. Ничего правильного. Она чувствует, как он притворяется, и не знает, почему, потому что он не может притворяться. 

Не с Райли, он не может притворяться с ней. 

Она побьет его, если он играет с ней — даже если он не из того типа парней, которые затевают игры с девчонками. Лукас и Райли расставались и сходились, по крайней мере, шесть раз с восьмого класса по первый курс, и каждый раз Райли говорила ей у окна: 

— Мы влюблены. 

И Райли верит в это всем сердцем, потому что для нее любовь — это единственное, что можно найти в аду средней и старшей школы. 

Она не знает, верит ли Лукас в это или он просто играет в отношения, потому что это то, чего от него все ждали. Он делает многое, она знает. Она иногда смотрит на него, когда он страдает, как дурак, и хочет подойти и ударить его или что-нибудь вроде того. Но это значит разрушить его имидж, он — хороший парень. 

Он — хороший парень, а Райли — хорошая девочка, и им будет хорошо вместе. 

Им должно быть хорошо вместе. 

Потому что Райли важнее, и она любит Райли, а Райли любит Лукаса. 

Все просто.


End file.
